This relates generally to displays, and, more particularly, to displays with touch sensors.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones, computers, and wristwatch devices often include displays. Displays sometimes include touch sensing functionality. Touch sensitive displays can gather touch input from a user such as touch gestures.
It can be challenging to incorporate touch sensors into displays. If care is not taken, touch sensor or display functionality will be compromised.